Les aléas du passé
by lisou52
Summary: Elisabeth quitte Washington pour New York afin de faire le point sur sa vie et retrouve quelqu'un qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis longtemps... Cette fic se base sur l'épisode 1X14 où Elisabeth laisse planer le doute sur son passé de délinquante. Cross-over White CollarXBlacklist Slash NealXPETER
1. Chapter 1

Mon premier cross-over White Collar / The Blacklist, deux series pour lesquelles j'ai fortement accroché.

Petit résumé des 2 séries:

The blacklist : Raymond Red Reddington est l'un des 10 criminels les plus recherchés des Etats Unis. Sans explication, il se rend aux hommes du FBI en charge de le retrouver. Intermédiaire avec la pègre internationale, il accepte de donner la liste des criminels les plus dangereux qu'il connaisse mais ne le fera qu'à une seule personne Elisabeth Keen jeune profileuse dont c'est le premier jour. A travers des enquêtes et de révélation en révélation, le passé qui lie ses 2 personnages aussi dissemblable que l'on puisse imaginer, on découvre le lien qui unit ces 2 êtres. A dévorer.

White Collar : Neal Caffrey, faussaire de génie s'évade de prison, 4 mois avant la fin de sa peine. Retrouvé par l'agent du FBI qui l'avait arrêté, il propose alors un échange de bons procédés. Il travaille désormais aux côtés de l'agent Peter Burke qui dirige la division des crimes en col blanc. Au fil des saisons, et envers et contre tout un lien solide se forme entre eux. Autre personnage que je mentionnerais Mozzie, on ne connaît pas son vrai nom, paranoiaque et adepte de la théorie du complot, il aide Neal dans ses enquêtes. Il est également un excellent arnaqueur.

Pour les Spoiler courant de saison 4 pour White Collar et Post Saison 1 pour The blacklist

Pour cette histoire, je me suis basée sur l'épisode 14 de The blacklist parce qu'Elisabeth nous en a trop dit ou pas assez.

**Prologue**

**Appartement de Neal Caffrey**

Neal prenait comme d'habitude son café sur la terrasse de l'appartement de June. Il profitait d'une matinée de calme et de tranquillité un long weekend après plusieurs semaines de travail acharné sur une enquête sur des faux bons au trésor. Le type n'avait pas été difficile à identifier mais c'était aussi une véritable anguille. Ils avaient finalement ce mec dans les égouts où il s'était aménagé une planque.

Malgré deux douches, il avait encore l'impression que l'odeur des égouts l'imprégnait encore tout entier. Il pouvait encore se permettre de jouer les paresseux une heure. Ensuite, Peter passerait le chercher qui aurait pu penser que Peter et lui finirait par sortir ensemble. Pour l'instant, même Mozzie n'était pas au courant, bien qu'avec ce dernier, on n'était jamais sur de rien.

Il fut cependant interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte, l'interrompirent dans ses réflexions. Ceux-ci ne ressemblaient ni à ceux de Peter secs et sûrs ou à ceux de Mozzie qui frappait en morse. Cependant, il reconnaissait cette façon de frapper entre mille et ce ne fut pas une surprise non plus lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

**Jet privé de Raymond Reddington, quelque part au-dessus de l'Atlantique**

Red raccrocha son téléphone pour la troisième fois sans laisser de message. Habituellement, Elisabeth répondait très rapidement à ses appels mais depuis quelques jours, c'était le silence absolu sans la moindre explication. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés fâcher à leur dernière rencontre quelques jours plus tôt.

Bon, il est vrai qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser. Il avait également fui comme un lâche après l'avoir embrassé. Il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Leur histoire était trop compliquée. Non, en réalité, il se mentait à lui-même, il avait peur de lui avouer toute la vérité.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, il passa différents appels à la recherche d'Elisabeth. Dix minutes plus tard, il faisait signe au pilote de prendre la direction de New York.

**Appartement de Neal Caffrey**

Neal eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une tornade brune se jeta dans ses bras.

Neal, tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dit elle.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'effondra en pleurs contre son épaule…

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

Marie : Merci pour ton message, voici la suite.

**Chapitre 1 : Retour sur le passé**

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Neal devait la ramasser à la petite cuillère. Les cinq années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, leur avaient fait connaître le meilleur comme le pire de chacun. Il s'étaient connus tous les deux à un moment critique de leur vie. Et malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées et les voies divergentes qu'ils avaient chacun prise, chacun d'eux savait que le lien qui les unissait serait toujours plus fort que tout.

La revoir après toutes ses années lui faisait un bon en arrière de près de 15 ans. Le meilleur et le pire de ces années. Il était à l'époque jeune et inexpérimenté et tellement en colère contre le monde entier. Il ignorait tout de la place qu'il voulait prendre dans le vaste monde. Celui qu'il était aujourd'hui, il le devait à deux personnes, un père et sa fille celle qui était aujourd'hui Elisabeth Keen profileuse pour le FBI et l'homme qui l'avait élevé comme son père Sam.

**Flash back**

**15 ans plus tôt, Chicago**

Il venait d'arriver en ville. Il avait pris le train durant près de 48 heures changeant 3 fois de bus fuyant les contrôleurs et il avait fini par atterrir. Tout ce qu'il possédait tenait dans le sac à dos fatigué et le tube qui contenait ses dessins. Avec 50 dollars en poche, il savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir que deux jours tout au plus et encore s'il se contentait d'un seul repas au cours de ceux-ci.

La première chose qu'il fit, c'est de se trouver un endroit où dormir. Etant mineur, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se rendre dans un endroit où on lui demanderait une pièce d'identité. Il se choisit un petit hôtel d'aspect peu reluisant à la limite de l'hôtel de passe mais bon il ne pouvait se permettre de cracher dans la soupe à 10 dollars la nuit, il pourrait rester une nuit supplémentaire et se permettre de manger quelque chose de plus consistant qu'une barre de céréales, la seule chose qu'il ait avalé ces dernières 48 heures.

Il sortit de sa chambre non sans avoir pris le soin de garder ses biens les plus précieux sur lui. Après un repas rapide dans une célèbre chaîne de fastfood. Il était une deux heures de l'après midi lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le musée des arts de Chicago bien sur il ne pouvait se permettre de payer le ticket d'entrée mais il était très doué pour voler sous les radars.

Profitant du nombre impressionnant de groupes de touriste, il délesta rapidement une des personnes de son ticket d'entrée. Il pénétra ensuite dans le musée flânant d'un endroit à l'autre tout en délestant une vingtaine de personne. Il adorait cet endroit mais savait qu'il devait rapidement quitter pour éviter les gars de la sécurité.

Il ne vit ni ne sentit même pas, la personne qui passa à ses côtés. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à son butin préférant attendre d'être en sécurité dans la chambre afin d'établir le bilan de la journée. Il s'installa sur le lit et commença à récupérer son pactole de la journée et celui-ci était pas mal 750 dollars pour deux heures de travail mais quelque chose l'inquiéta tous les portefeuilles étaient là sauf le sien quelqu'un les lui avait volé.

La panique commença à le gagner lorsqu'il entendit des coups résonner à la porte. Il planqua rapidement son butin et ouvrit la porte. Sur le seuil se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

Bonjour, Monsieur Devore, si c'est bien votre nom. Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire, dit il en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme n'en menait pas large bien qu'il tentait de le cacher sous un masque d'indifférence. Ils se jaugeaient tous les deux comme des prédateurs reconnaissant les forces et les faiblesses de chacun.

Te biles pas gamins, je ne suis pas là pour te piquer ce que tu as gagné.

Alors qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Et pourquoi me piquer mes affaires, dit le jeune homme d'un air renfrogné

Je sais reconnaître le talent quand je le vois et je voudrais te proposer quelques choses.

Je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

Je n'en doute pas gamin mais aux vues de tes talents et je ne parle pas de ceux auxquels j'ai assisté aujourd'hui mais au dessin que tu camoufles sous ton lit, nous pourrions faire de grandes choses.

Et qu'est ce que ça me coûterait, les propositions de ce genre c'est jamais gratuit.

Ecoutes, je te propose un endroit où dormir, trois repas chauds par jour tout ce que je te demande en échange c'est que tu acceptes mon enseignement. Tiens, c'est mon adresse, ma proposition est valable 24 heures, dit il en lui tendant un mot ainsi que ses papiers.

A peine, l'homme sorti, le jeune homme vérifia que tous ses documents étaient bien là. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer la photo de sa mère qu'il gardait dans un recoin de son portefeuille. C'était son bien le plus précieux, la dernière photo d'elle prise à peine quelques semaines avant sa mort avant que sa vie ne bascule par une lettre de sa mère.

Dans celle-ci, il avait découvert que sa vie entière n'était qu'un mensonge. Son père, l'homme dont sa mère lui avait toujours donné une version idéalisée était en réalité un flic ripoux qui était mort en prison après avoir été accusé de plusieurs meurtres. Sa mère, l'ex-équipière de son père et lui avaient dû fuir après cela et avaient été mis dans le programme de protection des témoins.

Il avait tout juste 14 ans lorsque sa mère était morte des suites d'un A.V.C. Helen, l'ex-équipière de son père l'avait pris sous son aile et avait ensuite fait de son mieux pour continuer son éducation. Elle n'avait pas pu cependant l'empêcher de tomber dans la délinquance. Il s'était fait tout seul apprenant sur le tas les ficelles du métier. Il avait commencé petit en montrant des talents de pickpocket.

Helen s'était montrée très patiente avec lui, avait tout tenté pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais plus elle essayait, plus il se braquait tant et si bien qu'elle lui avait posé un ultimatum quelques jours plus tôt et lui ne l'avait pas supporté. Il avait tout abandonné considérant que désormais il n'avait plus besoin de personne pour se débrouiller.

Quand il voulut récupérer le tube à dessins sous son lit, il ne trouva que le vide. Ce sale type avait osé lui piquer ses croquis.

C'est ça que tu cherches, dit une voix venant de la fenêtre de son immeuble.

Se tournant dans la direction de la voix, il découvrit un gamin qui tenait le tube, salopette et casquette à l'envers mâchant un chewing-gum.

Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Rends-moi ça tout de suite.

Te biles pas, je te les rends. T'es fort dans ce que tu fais.

Je ne répèterais pas, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

J'étais venu te rapporter ça aussi, dit le gamin en lui tendant un pendentif.

C'était celui que sa mère portait toujours à son coup, il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis sa mort.

Bon et ben à un de ses quatre, dit elle en disparaissant par la fenêtre.

Il se précipita à la fenêtre et ne put qu'apercevoir, le gamin sauter de l'escalier de secours et courir dans la rue. Il passa ensuite une bonne partie de la soirée et de la journée du lendemain à réfléchir. Il avait beau être un rebelle, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans appui dans cette ville au moins les premiers temps. Et puis, il se disait aussi qu'il pourrait toujours se barrer si ça ne lui convenait pas.

A moins de 5 minutes de la fin de l'ultimatum, il sonnait à la porte d'une vieille maison qui avait l'air plutôt bien entretenu. Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise, le gamin d'hier se tenait devant lui, enfin pour être exact, ce n'était pas un gamin mais une fille qui devait avoir son âge très jolie en vêtement féminin.

Salut, je suis Liz.

Moi, c'est Franck

**Fin du flash back**

C'est ainsi que c'était déroulées leur première rencontre, les choses n'avaient pas été faciles tous les jours. Leurs débuts avaient été plutôt chaotiques mais ils avaient fini par s'y habituer et leur tempérament avait fini par se compléter.

Neal avait fine par l'apaiser, il détestait voir une femme en pleur et surtout quand il s'agissait d'Elisabeth. Elle commença alors à tout déballer. Il ne dit rien la laissant vider son sac sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'interrompre. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux après cela, Neal ne sachant comment aider la jeune femme qui semblait totalement perdue et ça se comprenait. Il fut interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte et eut l'envie de se taper la tête contre la table, il avait oublié que Peter devait passer…

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à la porte et eut l'envie de se taper la tête contre la table, il avait oublié que Peter devait passer. La panique le gagna, Peter n'était pas l'homme le plus jaloux qu'il connaissait mais avec son passé auprès des femmes, il ne doutait pas un instant de ce que Peter pourrait imaginer. Elisabeth se dégagea de son étreinte lui indiquant qu'il pouvait aller ouvrir. Cette femme était un vrai roc, capable de se recomposer un visage en quelques minutes alors qu'elle venait de s'effondrer dans ses bras à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt.

Respirant un grand coup, il ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif et qu'il espérait enjouer.

Bonjour toi, dit Peter en l'embrassant langoureusement mais sentant Neal se tendre sous son étreinte. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ne me dis pas que Mozzie se trouve chez toi.

Non, écoutes c'est compliqué. Je t'en prie, ne juge pas avant de me laisser la chance de m'expliquer.

D'accord qui est ici. Je dois prévoir les menottes, mettre de côtés mes principes. Pitié ne me dis pas que Mozzie se ballade nu dans ton appartement, une fois m'a largement suffi, merci.

Un rapide sourire passa sur les lèvres de Neal à se souvenir. Mozzie avait fait fort sur ce coup-là. Il était parvenu à se persuader que des micros étaient planqués dans les fringues qu'il avait et que désormais il ne vivrait que nu tant qu'il ne se serait pas fait une garde-robe sur mesure par une personne sûre. Et pour être tout à fait certain, il avait brûlé toutes ses affaires. Il n'avait évidemment pas choisi une de ses planques habituelles mais il s'était installé chez Neal qui lui fuyait depuis maintenant deux jours l'appartement donnant toutes les excuses possibles à Peter qui avait accepté de l'accueillir chez lui sans poser de question.

Neal avait atterri à l'hôpital en observation pour quelques heures suite à un mauvais coup reçu à la tête et ses vêtements avaient été passés à la moulinette après un roulé-boulé sur le trottoir pour éviter une voiture. Le spectacle qui attendait Peter lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, reflétait un de ses pires cauchemars, Mozzie chantait à pleine voix dans le salon du Barbara Stresand tout en faisant il ne savait quoi avec un pinceau. Le cri qu'ils poussèrent tous les 2 dut s'entendre sur tout le pâté de maison. Mozzie et lui en étaient restés traumatisés un bon moment et Peter n'avait plus osé regardez Mozzie dans les yeux pendant un mois.

Depuis cet évènement, il prenait toujours soin de frapper à la porte avant de rentrer chez Neal.

Ce n'est pas quelqu'un que tu risques de devoir arrêter, dit Neal. Bon d'accord, il jouait sur les mots, pensa Neal. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas juger trop vite.

Quand tu commences ce genre de discours, c'est bizarre mais je suis tout sauf rassuré. D'accord, dit il en s'approchant de la terrasse, Neal qu'as-tu fait ?

Le si éloquent Neal Caffrey se mit alors à bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles cherchant comment présenter Elisabeth.

Peter, je… c'est… enfin nous… elle…

Bonjour, Elisabeth, dit Peter en tendant la main à Elisabeth interrompant Neal avant qu'il ne s'enfonce davantage.

Peter, ravie de vous revoir.

Comment vous connaissez-vous tous les deux ?

N'espère pas noyer le poisson toi. A quoi dois-je m'attendre pour qu'Elisabeth qui travaille pour une branche du FBI de Washington se trouve dans ton appartement ? Où plus exactement comment as-tu pu te retrouver sur la Blacklist ?

Là quoi ?

Ne fais pas l'innocent, je ne…

Peter s'interrompit réalisant l'ampleur de ce que ça signifiait. Neal semblait vraiment pour une fois innocent des accusations à peines voilées qu'il avait porté contre lui. Bon sang, il s'était comporté comme un véritable crétin et allait s'excuser quand il réalisa que si Elisabeth n'était pas là pour interroger Neal comme un suspect, les autres possibilités étaient encore plus loin de le ravir.

Je vais te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir mais c'est on va dire compliquer.

Pourquoi, quand j'entends ce genre de phrase sortir de ta bouche, je sens une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Est-ce que je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang ?

Non mais ça concerne une partie de mon passé.

Et en quoi Elisabeth est elle impl … Non, ne me dis pas que nous avons un deuxième escroc au sein du FBI.

Rien n'a jamais été prouvé et rien ne pourra être jamais relié à moi. Et cela fait dix ans qu'il n'y a plus rien à savoir sur moi.

Mise à part s'il y a meurtre, je ne peux rien contre vous. De surcroît, je suppose que ça concerne des crimes hors de ma juridiction. D'accord, d'accord, dit il après quelques instants en déposant son badge sur la table. Voilà, tu es content.

Neal et Elisabeth passèrent l'heure suivante à décrire à Peter les premiers temps de leur cohabitation. A la fin, Peter secouait la tête de gauche à droite d'un air blasé. Pourquoi il n'était même pas surpris, prouvait qu'il connaissait Neal et que désormais rien ne pouvait plus le surprendre.

Je suis venue voir Neal car j'avais besoin d'un endroit tranquille et sur pour réfléchir à certaines choses et je savais qu'il pourrait me le fournir, dit Elisabeth. Je promets de ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis.

Oh, je sais très bien que Neal est tout à fait capable de s'attirer les ennuis sans personne.

Ca, ce n'est pas moi qui vous contredirais.

Hé ! Tu n'es pas supposé le soutenir.

Neal, franchement, tu crois que j'ai oublié le coup du drugstore.

**Flash back**

Voilà maintenant quelques mois qu'il était entré dans la vie d'Elisabeth et son père, il y avait eu bien sur des hauts et des bas mais la vie avait commencé à prendre une certaine routine qui était vraiment agréable. Cependant, tout ceci était trop beau pour durer, Sam s'était fait arrêter pour un simple défaut de paiement d'amendes et un refus de présentation au tribunal. La peine était légère tout juste 3 mois mais en attendant, Elisabeth et lui avaient dû quitter la maison qu'ils occupaient pour éviter le placement par les services sociaux.

Ils s'étaient trouvés un petit appartement digne d'une clapier à lapin mais qui avait le mérite de se trouver dans un quartier où les flics évitaient de venir. Bien sur, tout n'était pas évident, ils devaient se planquer, suivre les cours et pouvoir se nourrir tous les jours étaient un exercice digne d'un équilibriste.

Ils étaient à sec, l'urgence était de trouver de l'argent frais. Ils avaient trouvé un petit drugstore, ça leur avait pris près de deux semaines pour repérer les lieux et les habitudes du gérant. C'était leur premier coup sans Sam, ils étaient nerveux et la tension entre eux était à son comble.

Neal força la serrure battant son meilleur temps pendant qu'Elisabeth faisait le gué à l'extérieur. Le gérant avait fermé une heure plus tôt, nous étions jeudi, la veille du jour où le mec remettait l'argent de la caisse à la banque.

Tout se passait comme prévu jusqu'au moment où Elisabeth entendit puis vit la voiture du gérant débarquer. Cette dernière eut beau appeler à plusieurs reprises Franck, ces appels restèrent vains. Il ne lui fallut cependant que quelques minutes pour élaborer un plan. Retirant son col roulé, elle dénoua ensuite ses cheveu, les ébouriffa et avança d'une démarche langoureuse.

Salut, chéri. Ca te dit un petit coup, 50 dollars. Je te promets que tu le regretteras pas.

Elle commença à balader ses mains sur le corps de ce type qui lui donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose. Tout en jetant des coups d'œil, vers la porte de secours. Finalement, juste à temps, elle le vit sortir rapidement, elle repoussa le type en le giflant.

Désolée, mon chou, je fais rien si t'as pas ce qu'il faut sur toi. Je reviens vite mon chou.

Elle se précipita hors de son champ de vision et rejoignit Franck à l'appartement. Elle lui balança son poing dans le ventre.

Ca c'est pour ne pas m'avoir entendu quand je t'ai appelé. J'espère que je n'ai pas dû faire ça pour rien.

Ne t'en fais pas, on a touché le jackpot presque 2000 dollars.

**Fin du flash back**

Je te reconnais bien là Caffrey.

**Planque de Mozzie même moment**

M Abersham, vous savez très bien ce que je veux. Et vous allez faire en sorte qu'il soit là dans les 2 heures qui viennent.

Je ne connais…

Et n'essayez pas de me mentir, je sais qui vous êtes et vous savez qui je suis. Je veux Neal Caffrey, dit Raymond Reddington….

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

Attention : A toutes fins utiles, je rappelle qu'il est interdit d'assassiner l'auteur, choses que vous aurez certainement envie de faire à la fin de ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 3**

Et n'essayez pas de me mentir, je sais qui vous êtes et vous savez qui je suis. Je veux Neal Caffrey, dit Raymond Reddington.

Bon sang, il le savait mais il était trop jeune et trop beau pour mourir. Il avait bien prévenu Neal, ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais comme à son habitude Neal n'en avait qu'à sa tête et ce pour les beaux yeux de sa chère Kate. Voilà dans quel pétrin, ils étaient fourrés à cause d'une histoire de cœur. Il fallait prévenir Neal mais on n'échappait à Raymond Reddington, Neal et lui allaient finir au fond de la mer avec des chaussures en ciment.

Bon, nous allons donc passer aux choses sérieuses. Dembe, prépares-moi ce qu'il me faut. A moins que … dit il en s'approchant d'un tableau. Tut, tut, tut, Monsieur Abersham, je vous pensais plus malin que ça. C'est un truc vieux comme le monde.

Détachant la toile du mur qui lui faisait face, sous le regard de Mozzie qui gardait malgré tout confiance, après tout même s'il avait découvert ce tableau rien ne prouvait qu'il saurait déchiffrer le code. Neal et lui avaient mis au point ce code grâce au talent artistique de ce dernier, il n'y avait pas que cette peinture bien sur, Neal avait créé des codes sur différentes choses même si quelqu'un arrivait à en décrypter un, les autres resteraient toujours masqués.

Bien, bien, voyons ce que je peux trouver avec ça. Intéressant… dit il quelques minutes plus tard. Très intéressant maintenant quel téléphone, utilisez-vous pour le joindre. Un téléphone par jour de la semaine mais ce serait un peu simpliste de penser que vous utilisiez en utilisant l'ordre des jours, chacun ayant la couleur de l'une de celles des couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Nous y voilà, Dembe prépare notre ami pour la photo.

**Appartement de Neal Caffrey même moment**

Neal, Peter et Elisabeth avaient finalement choisi de rester ensemble pour déjeuner. Peter avait très bien compris que Neal souhaite reste auprès de la jeune femme. Il ignorait ce qu'ils s'étaient dits avant son arrivée mais bien que cette dernière se soit recomposée un visage, il avait pu noter des traces de larme.

C'était une femme forte, une vraie battante, les évènements de l'année qui venaient de s'écouler le lui avaient prouvé. Lorsque l'agent Harold Cooper avait pris contact avec lui un an plus tôt, il avait simplement pensé qu'il cherchait des informations sur une future recrue. Il n'avait pu lui dire d'Elisabeth Keen que ce qu'il avait pu découvrir en la cotoyant plusieurs semaines d'affilé dans le cadre de cours qu'il avait donné à Quantico deux mois auparavant.

Depuis, il avait suivi de loin en loin, l'histoire d'Elisabeth et ses pérégrinations aux côtés du célèbre Raymond Reddington. Il ne doutait pas un instant que la jeune femme ne se laisserait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par ce type. Malheureusement, elle avait subi également un terrible revers son mari d'abord gravement blessé au cours de sa première enquête s'était révélé être un vrai salaud. C'était un agent double, qui ne l'avait épousé que pour se rapprocher de Reddington. Il s'était échappé laissant une vraie pagaille autour de lui. On lui avait même proposé à un moment le poste de Harold Cooper le temps que celui-ci se rétablisse.

Cependant, il était désormais bien trop occupé avec les affaires du bureau. Enfin, non ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Neal. Il s'en était rendu compte depuis le retour de Neal au Cap Vert et même bien avant hélas. Il lui avait fallu prendre son temps et puis le fait qu'il n'était pas sur qu'il se soit remis de la mort de Kate. Et même là, il n'avait pas fait dans la simplicité.

**Flash back**

Encore une enquête compliquée, Neal et Mozzie avaient encore fait des leurs comme d'habitude. Mais pour Peter, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il se retrouvait face à un dilemme dont Neal ignorait tout et son comportement n'aidait vraiment pas. Remplacé l'unité de Washington était un pas important dans l'avancement de sa carrière mais cela voulait dire quitter New York et a fortiori Neal.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se trouvait devant la porte de Neal ce soir. Une part de lui avait envie de fuir sans demander son reste pensant que rien de bon ne pourrait sortir de tout cette histoire. Il faisait déjà demi-tour quand la porte s'ouvrir sur un Neal torse nu.

Peter, j'avais bien entendu du bruit dans le couloir. Entre, je t'en prie.

Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici.

J'au ta marque de bière préférée dans le frigo.

Neal, gronda-t-il.

S'il te plait pas ce soir.

Pas ce soir, tu dis pas ce soir, dit il en s'approchant de lui dangereusement. Tu as failli te faire tuer encore une fois et tu as entraîné Mozzie avec toi. Tu préfères toujours faire cavalier seul comme d'habitude.

De toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Peter de ce qui m'arrive, tu vas partir pour Washington, lui hurla Neal.

Leurs visages s'étaient lentement rapprochés puis brusquement tout bascula. Pris dans le feu du moment, ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant mêlant colère et désir lorsqu'ils reprirent conscience du monde qui les entouraient, ils se dégagèrent de l'étreinte et un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Peter quitta le logement sans un mot des dizaines de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Les jours qui suivirent, Neal et lui s'évitèrent soigneusement. La situation en resta là trois jours durant quand un soir, il trouva Neal sur le seuil de la porte. Alors devant une bonne bouteille de vin, ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit de tout et de rien tranquillement. Ils voulaient tous les deux tenter quelque chose, ils étaient prêts à sauter le pas tous les deux et advienne que pourra. La vie les avait si souvent malmenés qu'ils voulaient profiter de chaque instant.

**Fin du flash back**

Peter ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à tout cela. Neal et lui étaient heureux, bien sur il y avait eu des petits accrochages et il y en aurait encore d'autre à n'en pas douter mais il n'avait pas de regrets. Il entend vaguement Neal dire qu'il descend voir si June veut se joindre à eux pour le dîner.

Neal descendait les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de son amie quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer. La photo ainsi que le message qui accompagnait celle-ci était, on ne peut plus explicite.

**Planque de Mozzie, même moment**

Bien, bien, bien, je pense que le message que j'ai envoyé est on ne peut plus explicite. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Vous êtes fous si vous croyez que Neal va venir pour moi.

Il viendra, j'en suis sur s'il tient à vous retrouver en un seul morceau. Et n'espérez pas que les fédéraux puissent nous localiser, le signal dubracelet GPS de votre ami va rester dans le périmètre de 3 kilomètres qui lui est astreint. Maintenant, installez-vous confortablement, nous en avons pour un petit moment.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Neal se présentait sur le seuil de la pièce où était attaché son ami.

Moz, tu vas bien, ils ne t'ont rien fait.

Neal, tu n'aurais pas du venir, c'est de la folie.

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas t'abandonner.

Neal, il va te tuer.

Votre ami a entièrement raison. Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin Monsieur Caffrey.

Monsieur Reddington, je présume.

Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites. Qu'elles sont vos intentions, allez-vous me suivre gentillement, où dois-je employer la manière forte ?

Je suis prêt à vous suivre mais ne lui faites pas de mal.

Vous n'avez rien à négocier Monsieur Caffrey, c'est moi qui aie toutes les cartes. Dembe, fouille-le et attache le solidement, je veux m'assurer qu'il n'ait gardé de petites surprises pour nous.

Quelques instants plus tard, Neal était poussé sans ménagement de l'autre côté. Des paroles assourdies par la porte fermée parvinrent par bribe à Mozzie ne laissant plus planer l'ombre d'un doute sur le traitement qui était infligé à Neal alors que lui y assistait impuissant. Une chose était certaine l'assassinat de Neal était prémédité, ce n'était pas pour un simple tableau qu'il allait mourir mais des personnes hauts placées qui voulaient le faire disparaître avait mandaté Reddington le médiateur du crime.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'un coup de feu déchire le silence qui venait de s'installer. Il se rendit à peine compte du coup de tazzer qu'il reçut avant de perdre connaissance.

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'un coup de feu déchire le silence qui venait de s'installer. Il se rendit à peine compte du coup de tazzer qu'il reçut avant de perdre connaissance. En reprenant connaissance, il mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce à quoi il avait assisté, il ignorait combien de minutes ou d'heures plus tôt. Il était désormais seul dans cette pièce, toujours attaché à une chaise. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il réalisa toute l'horreur de la situation, Neal son meilleur ami s'était fait tirer dessus de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il fallait qu'il l'aide, il fallait qu'il se détache, il fallait que… mais il réalisa soudain qu'aucun son ne sortait de l'autre pièce. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il s'échina à se défaire de ses liens basculant sur le côté violemment, il parvint à casser la chaise et à se défaire ainsi de ses liens. Il se précipita vers la porte l'ouvrant pour trouver son ami mais tout ce qu'il put voir, c'était du sang s'étalant par terre en une petite flaque d'un rouge écoeurant. A quelques centimètres de là gisait ouvert le bracelet de Neal.

Peter, il fallait qu'il prévienne Peter, lui saurait le retrouver. Retrouver mais retrouver quoi, le corps de Neal avait disparu et ne serait sans doute jamais retrouvé mais il fallait essayer de le trouver sans quoi jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Le coup de feu résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. Il souffla un grand coup et partit à la recherche d'un téléphone espérant que Reddington ne les ait pas pris.

**Même moment chez June**

Peter était furieux, Neal avait disparu dans la nature depuis près de deux heures. Sin bracelet GPS avait indiqué pendant presque tout ce temps qu'il était dans le périmètre des 3 kilomètres qui lui étaient astreints. Peter et Elisabeth n'avaient pas réagi immédiatement pensant que Neal était resté discuter un peu discuter avec June. Ce n'est qu'en voyant June une demi-heure plus tard sur le pas de leur porte qu'ils apprirent que Neal n'était jamais passé chez elle.

Peter devait se l'avouer, il était plus inquiet que furieux car bien que le jeune homme l'ait habitué aux coups fourrés en général il pouvait le repérer à l'avance. Mais là rien n'avait filtré, il en était à se résigner à appeler Mozzie preuve s'il en était de son désespoir car vu la complexité pour contacter l'homme et ses idées bizarres mais au point où il en était, se dit-il. Peter en était là de ses réflexions quand un numéro de téléphone inconnu apparut sur son écran. Seule une respiration haletante au bout du fil se fit entendre mais celle-ci était assez reconnaissable pour qu'il n'ait pas de doute quand au nom de celui qui était de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« _ Mozzie, vous avez l'intention de dire quelque chose ou vous comptez les gorges profondes encore longtemps, dit Peter agacé.

_ Je… enfin Peter… il faut que… balbutia Mozzie.

_ Mozzie, je vous trouve encore plus agaçant quand vous restez silencieux. Je vais vous aider, qu'avez-vous encore fait avec Neal ? Dites-moi surtout comment vous avez fait pour lui retirer le bracelet.

_ Ce n'est pas moi cette fois, c'est ce type, je n'ai rien pu… Il faut que… paniqua Mozzie.

_ D'accord, calmez-vous. Dites-moi où vous êtes, j'arrive, dit Peter d'un ton serein. »

Une sérénité qu'il était loin de ressentir quelques instants après avoir raccroché. Jamais il n'avait vu le petit homme aussi paniqué mais c'est aussi quelque chose d'autres dans sa vois qui avait fait résonner une alarme dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Elisabeth et lui se tenaient devant la porte d'un bâtiment qui semblait à l'abandon. Jurant intérieurement, il espérait vraiment que l'homme à lunettes ne le lançait pas sur un nouveau jeu de piste dont il avait le secret. Cependant, la scène qu'ils découvrirent à l'étage. Mozzie se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce les bras ballants et l'air hagard. Ce n'était pas tant cela qui retint l'attention de Peter mais l'odeur âcre du sang.

« _ Mozzie, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici, vous êtes blessé ?

_ ….

_ Répondez-moi, bon sang, dit il en le secouant mû par une sourde angoisse.

_ Il l'a tué, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

_ Mozzie, qui a tué qui ? dit Peter d'une voix suppliante priant pour qu'une de ses pires craintes ne se réalise. »

Mais l'homme semblait incapable de sortir un son de plus, aussi se décala-t-il sans un mot. La scène était éloquente mais Peter resta bloquer un long moment semblant hors du monde extérieur. Ce fut le cri déchirant d'Elisabeth qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

« _ Y a-t-il une chance pour qu'il soit encore en vie ? Et où est le c… corps de Neal ? dit Peter d'une voix lointaine.

_ Il l'a emmené après lui avoir tiré dessus. Tout est de ma faute, il m'a enlevé pour attirer Neal dans un piège… »

Et Mozzie parla pendant de longues minutes des dernières heures et du calvaire qu'il avait vécu. Lorsqu'il termina par le meurtre de Neal auquel il avait dû assister sans rien pouvoir tenter pour sauver son ami.

« _ Qui était-ce Mozzie ? Vous ne faites que dire « il » sans jamais le nommer explicitement. Qui peut vous faire peur à ce point.

_ Neal n'aurait pas voulu que je vous mêle à ça. Ca remonte à bien avant votre collaboration avec Neal.

_ Vous m'avez mêlé à tout ça à partie du moment où il s'est attaqué à vous et que l'homme que j'aime a été assassiné, hurla Peter. »

Il reprit lentement son calme au contact d'une main posée sur son bras. Il tourna son regard vers Elisabeth qui fier et droite gardait une attitude digne malgré les larmes contenues qui faisaient briller ses yeux.

« _ Très bien mais je vous préviens Peter cela risque de vous conduire à une mort certaine.

_ Je suis prêt à tout entendre.

_ Cet homme, je suis sur que vous en avez déjà entendu parler. Il fait parti des dix hommes les plus recherchés par le F.B.I, on le surnomme le médiateur du crime. Habituellement, personne ne prononce son nom, il s'appelle Raymond Reddington.

_ Non, c'est impossible pourquoi, dit Elisabeth sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il ne peut pas faire partie de la liste. Neal n'a jamais… il…

_ Pourquoi ? finit par demander Peter.

_ Kate, dit Mozzie comme si ce simple nom pouvait tout expliquer. »

Mais si cela n'éclaircissait pas beaucoup Peter, Elisabeth quand à elle avait tout de suite compris.

« _ Saint Georges et le dragon, dit elle laconiquement.

_ Oui, Neal l'a volé au nez et à la barbe de Reddington qui le voulait pour lui. Je savais bien que ça finirait par nous retomber dessus un jour ou l'… Comment elle sait ça elle et qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?

_ Vous croyez vraiment que Neal aurait pu faire ce coup tout seul Monsieur Abersham.

_ Vous mais vous êtes un agent non.

_ J'ai connu Neal Caffrey bien avant qu'il ne porte ce nom à l'époque il se faisait appeler Franck.

_ Vous êtes la fille de Sam n'est ce pas. J'ai été navré d'apprendre son décès, c'était un sacré mec.

_ Merci.

_ Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer. »

**Flash back**

**Cinq ans plus tôt**

Elisabeth rentrait chez elle après une journée de cours harrassante. Sa dernière année avant de soutenir sa thèse de doctorat était la plus dure, elle alternait les recherches et cumulait deux boulots pour se payer un appartement décent. Sam lui avait proposé de l'aider financièrement mais elle s'y était opposée fermement. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait choisi sa voie, elle avait tout quitté.

Sans tourner le dos à l'homme qui l'avait élevé comme s'il était son père, et alors que Franck suivait les traces de ce dernier, elle avait choisi de changer de vie. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme de fin d'étude avec mention lui permettant d'obtenir une bourse pour ses années à l'université. Bien sur, ce n'était pas l'une des plus cottées du pays mais elle n'aurait pas pu se permettre d'engager des frais plus importants.

Aux aguets, elle sentit une présence étrangère dans l'appartement, elle se déplaça aussi silencieusement que possible dans le noir absolu et jeta son adversaire au sol.

«_ Félicitations Liz, tu es toujours aussi doué, dit son adversaire essoufflé.

_ Franck ou devrais-je dire Neal Caffrey à présent. Que me vaut ta présence chez moi ?

_ J'ai apporté de quoi boire.

_ Pourquoi quand tu me dis cela je pense que la bouteille entière ne suffire pas à me faire avaler la couleuvre que tu veux me faire passer…

**A suivre**


End file.
